Sonrisas
by Catakira
Summary: Algo ocurrido en una de las peleas contra una de las kaizoku-dan que se atrevió a meterse en su camino hace que Robin no vuelva a sonreir. ¿Que habrá pasado para que la arqueóloga se ponga así? (Por favor fans de Zoro no me mateis)


**¡Hey minna! ¿Qué tal andáis? Siento no haber publicado en estos días, pero ya sabeis… exámenes, anfictión de 24 paginas, (de momento) y esas cosas, ¡no me matéis!**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¡En esta historia os voy a demostrar que yo se escribir bien! Lo que pasa es que se me da mejor escribir gore, sangre y tripas, ya sabeis… Por favor, acabaros el fanfic antes de mandarme reviews amenazantes. ¿Ok? Pues eso, espero que os guste, es un ZoRo, por lo que si no os gusta esta pareja no lo leáis. **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

Era un día normal para los Mugiwara, el sol brillaba, las olas chocaban contra la costa de la playa donde habían atracado, y la banda de Luffy estaba metida de lleno en una pelea contra una kaizoku-dan que se había atrevido a meterse con ellos.

Nuestros amigos habían atracado tranquilamente en la playa cuando una banda de piratas se les echó encima con el objetivo de ser los increíbles kaizoku que consiguieron acabar con una de las bandas más famosas y buscadas del Nuevo Mundo.

Obviamente, ese fue un grandísimo error por que los chicos contraatacaron y casi masacraron a toda la banda enemiga, que contaba con muchos tripulantes.

Pero había sucedido algo que no esperaban.

Estaban en medio de la pelea, Sanji, Zoro y Franky estaban masacrando a casi toda la tripulación mientras Luffy buscaba al senchou, que había huido a esconderse con la cola entre las piernas. Nami se dedicaba a electrocutar a todos los enemigos que la rodeaban, Chopper había adoptado su Kung Fu Point y estaba acabando con muchos de los atacantes, mientras Brook y Usopp también hacían lo suyo por cooperar.

Robin estaba cargándose a los enemigos a una velocidad impresionante, por decenas o incluso veintenas. Tan concentrada estaba en luchar junto con sus brazos extra que no se dio cuenta del gyojin pulpo, armado con cuatro katanas, que se le acercaba por la espalda.

Se percató demasiado tarde, al oír el choque de metales. Girándose pudo ver como, a menos de un metro, Zoro detenía tres de las espadas del hombre-pez, pero sin poder parar la cuarta, que le atravesó el brazo a la vez que el kenshi le cortaba el torso por la mitad.

El grito desesperado que salió de los labios de Robin no podría haber sido silenciado ni por un motor a reacción.

-¡ZORO!- Exclamó la arqueóloga al ver ante ella, en un charco pequeño de sangre, como el brazo izquierdo del espadachín seguía sosteniendo su katana con fuerza.

El gyojin se desplomó, inconciente, mientras el kaizoku-kari se giraba, derramando otro litro, por lo menos, de sangre. Sus ojos reflejaban una tranquilidad impresionante que la visión de su brazo cortado no conseguía transmitir.

El kenshi trató de caminar hacia Robin, pero se tropezó y calló al suelo, sin poder volver a levantarse por la falta de sangre. Tenía la tez blanquecina y los labios azulados. Sentía un frío que solo sintió en aquel momento en el que Kuma los atacó y comenzaba a encontrarse cansado y con ganas de dormir.

Robin corrió hacia él, agachándose a su lado mientras se arrancaba una tira larga de su falda, atándola con fuerza en el hombro de Zoro para evitar que se desangrase, pero debía haber perdido más de dos litros.

Los ojos de la morena, que normalmente eran dos tranquilas lagunas azules, ahora parecían un mar en tormenta, agitado y fuera de control, una mezcla de sentimientos y miedos que nunca pensó que tendría.

El kenshi la miró fijamente a esos ojos nerviosos, tratando de transmitirle un poco de su calma, y ella le acarició el rostro con unos dedos manchados en sangre. Pero no sonreía.

Girando la vista, Zoro pudo ver como sus demás nakama corrían hacia él desesperados al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que se estaba acumulando al lado de la pareja. El resto de la kaizoku-dan que se había atrevido a atacarles estaba k.o. en el suelo.

Lo último que vio fueron los asustados ojos de Robin antes de sumirse en la agradable y aterradora oscuridad de la inconciencia.

Despertó metido en una cama blanda y caliente, abriendo los ojos sintió como la luz le quemaba las pupilas y tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces para poder ver bien. A su lado derecho estaban acostadas sus tres katanas, envainadas. Y al girar la cabeza a la izquierda pudo ver su hombro vendado, pero no vio su brazo.

El sabía lo que había hecho, había arriesgado su sueño para proteger a la mujer que mas había amado en su vida y había perdido una de las cosas mas necesarias para lograr alcanzarlo. También sabía que podía alcanzar su meta sin necesidad de tener ambos miembros, pero seria muy difícil acabar con Ojos de Halcón sin poder utilizar los dos brazos.

Cuando acabó de abrir los ojos se percató de que no estaba solo en la habitación. A su lado, sentada en una silla colocada al costado de la cama, se encontraba Nico Robin, leyendo uno de sus libros.

-¿Ro… Robin…?- La susodicha levantó la vista y observó al kenshi con unos ojos casi blancos y llenos de culpabilidad, y sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Kenshi-san, yo…- Comenzó a decir la arqueóloga, pero se vio interrumpida por Zoro que le cogió de la mano con su único brazo.

-Si se te ocurre decir que fue culpa tuya te hago picadillo.- Susurró el espadachín sonriéndole con total tranquilidad.

-Pero si hubiera estado más atenta no habrías…

-No fue culpa tuya, simplemente defendí a una nakama y no fui capaz de salir ileso, eso es todo.- Explicó el peliverde, pero los ojos de Robin seguían exactamente como antes.

-Pero si hubiera estado más atenta tu brazo…- Y de nuevo fue interrumpida por el kenshi, pero no de la misma manera que antes.

Los labios del peliverde enmudecían con un beso a los de la arqueóloga, que estaba completamente sorprendida. Cuando se separaron, Zoro pudo ver como los ojos de Robin se calmaban notablemente.

-Será mejor que avise a isha-san para que te examine.- Dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Zoro solo asintió y observó como la morena se alejaba hacia el camarote de Chopper.

Pero entonces se quedó helado y sus ojos reflejaron un miedo que nunca había sentido antes.

"_No ha sonreído"_ Pensó el espadachín, y era verdad. En todo el rato que había pasado con Robin hoy, y desde que le cortaron el brazo, no la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez. Ni si quiera cuando la besó, pillándola por sorpresa, logró sacarle una sonrisa divertida o agradecida. Y entonces sintió una culpa enorme en su interior.

Había perdido algo sin lo que no podía vivir.

Zoro despertó sorprendido en la proa del Thousand Sunny y lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que lo que acababa de pasar si que había sido un sueño. Llevando su mano derecha hacia su brazo izquierdo pudo sentir la carne y piel bajo ella y se tranquilizó notoriamente. Entonces algo le vino a la cabeza y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Localizando a Robin, que se encontraba sentada en la popa leyendo un libro, se encaminó hacia ella. Estaba acostumbrado a soñar con pérdidas de brazos y piernas, incluso una vez le cortaron una oreja, pero debía asegurarse de no perder nunca algo tan importante para él. Al llegar a donde se encontraba la arqueóloga, la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que la impresionó.

-Buenas tardes, kenshi-san. ¿Qué tal tu siesta?- Preguntó la morena bajando el libro que había estado leyendo desde esa mañana.

Zoro se agachó a su lado y la miró intensamente a los ojos. -Escúchame Robin, y escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo. Si alguna vez me pasa algo, da igual lo que sea, no quiero que dejes de sonreír. ¿Entendido? Nunca.

Robin lo miró con curiosidad y negó ligeramente. -Me temo que eso sería imposible, kenshi-san. Ya que mi motivo para sonreír eres tú, y sin ti no tendría motivación para hacerlo.- Estas palabras sorprendieron ligeramente al kengou.

-Aún así, Robin. No quiero que pierdas tu sonrisa, jamás. Ya que es la cosa mas bella que he visto en mi vida. Aunque yo me haya sacrificado por ti o cualquiera de nuestros nakama, no quiero que dejes nunca de sonreír. ¿Comprendido?- La intensa mirada que le estaba lanzando el peliverde la obligó a asentir, con una sonrisa en los labios, obviamente. Después de esto, el kenshi se marchó por donde había vendido como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Entonces apareció Nami, mirando con cierta extrañeza a Zoro, que se marchaba por la cubierta de camino al puesto de vigía.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese? Le he preguntado que estaba haciendo aquí arriba y simplemente me ha sonreído. ¿Tu sabes algo, Robin?- Preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga.

-Él mismo te a contestado, Nami-san.- "_Me pregunto que extraño sueño habrás tenido hoy para reaccionar así y venir a decirme eso." _La sonrisa de Robin se intensificó al sentir los ojos de Zoro sobre ella desde el puesto de vigía. Él también sonrió.

Y así, ambos, con una sonrisa en los labios y todos sus miembros intactos, continuaron con sus vidas como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

**Bueno! Terminé, y mira que es tarde, tengo un sueño… ¡Espero que os guste! Ya se que algunas Zoro-lovers les habrá dado un infarto, pero es que tengo una mente perturbada y me gusta desmembrar a la gente en mi imaginación. Por lo que me imaginé que sucedería si Zoro perdiese uno de sus brazos tratando de defender a su amada Robin. **

**No he podido sacar todo mi potencial porque era mas un fic de amor que de gore, por lo que en el próximo trataré de matar a mas personas. **

**Bueno, me voy a la cama que me caigo de sueño! Buenas noches!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
